


I'll Find You

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fun, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017, Training, Unbeta'ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day Twenty-Five: Gladiolus





	I'll Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day Twenty-Five: Gladiolus

Keith looked over his blade as he walked to the training deck. He entered the door and pulled off his jacket, and belt for the best mobility.    
  
He walked into the center of the room and called out to the intercom to send down a gladiator. The robot dropped from the ceiling and he pulled up his blade, it transforming into it’s full form.    
  
“Start at level 3,” he said, the robot programming itself to where Keith wanted it before charging at him.    
  
Keith swung at the robot in front of him, his blade clanking against the staff it held. The gladiator tried to swing at Keith but Keith blocked with his blade and managed to bounce back and take a strike at it, the robot shattering into particles.    
  
Sighing, Keith wiped sweat from his forehead and looked up.    
  
“This is getting easier.”    
  
The door slid open and Shiro walked in, looking over at Keith.    
  
“Mind if I join you?”  Shiro asked, walking up to Keith and placing a hand on his shoulder.    
  
“Sure,” Keith replied, turning to the other.    
  
Shiro gave a smile and strode to the other side of the room, heating up his arm.    
  
“You’re okay with me doing this, right?” Shiro asked, signaling to his arm.    
  
Keith nodded, holding up his blade ready to strike.    
  
“Start timer!” Keith called up, the room beginning to make a small dinging noise counting down from five. Once it hit zero it blared through the room, Shiro lunging first.    
  
Keith barely at time to respond as he leapt out of the way, Shiro’s arm digging into the floor.    
  
“Oh, maybe I took this a little too serious…” Shiro replied, looking at the hole he had created.    
  
“Imagine if that was me…” Keith replied, staring at it himself.    
  
Shiro chuckled slightly and stood, rubbing the back of his head. Keith joined in on laughing before they got back into position.    
  
“Again, this time not so serious?” Shiro asked, positioning himself.    
  
Keith nodded and let the timer go again, this time Keith lunging in the last second and Shiro blocking his blade with his arm.    
  
“Wow, you’ve gotten better at one-to-one,” Shiro said, trying to push Keith back, but Keith was fighting back with the same amount of force. 

****  
“Better than I used to be,” Keith winked, causing Shiro to lose his balance and fall backwards, Keith holding his blade to Shiro’s throat.  
  
Both of them looked at each other for a moment, Shiro in shock while Keith smirked. Moments later the two were laughing.   
  
Keith extended an arm out the Shiro, his blade at  his side as he helped the other off the ground. Shiro dusted himself off.   
  
“You learned how to use that thing really fast too, I’m proud of you, Keith,” Shiro smiled.   
  
Keith smiled back, and in that moment everything faded and the gym became pitch black. Looking around the room, Keith let out a sigh, his expression completely changed to darkness.   
  
Keith slid on his helmet as he walked out of the training area, running to the black lion’s hangar.   
  
“I swear I’ll find you, Shiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love angst so much guys. (I also love messing with you guys with happiness then PURE PAIN)
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
